Calypso
by LaurenIsCool
Summary: Can it be? Am I really free of my prison of paradise? I couldn't believe it, but it was actually true: I would be allowed to see the world, meet new people and, most importantly, love again- but is Percy really the man of her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is my second PJO fanfic, I hope you like it! (P.S.I just saw too many Percabeth fanfics and thought it was time for a Percalypso. I think you'll like it, even if you are a Percabeth/Perachel/Thalcy fan!) Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I love comments! :)**

I slowly untied the reed that was holding my hair back and dropped it into the water. I waded in slowly and let the salty seawater soak into my skin. A school of minnows swam past me and I allowed my mind to be cleared of all the trouble I have gone through- my true love leaving me, my sons being taken away from me. I was stripped of everything I held dear as a punishment for putting my family before my pride. The minnows were nipping playfully at my feet, and I wiggled my toes to entertain them further. They swam through my blond hair, lying buoyant in the water. Right when I was completely at peace, the ocean started to tremble. I lifted my head out of the water.

"Who goes there?" I demanded. I secretly hoped it was Percy, but I knew the odds were greater that I be set free. Like that would ever happen. I looked around to find an ancient vessel headed towards Ogygia. Had the gods really sent another adventurer so soon after the disappearance of my true love, Percy? How cruel they were indeed.

The ship was upon me sooner than I had expected, and I saw none other than Poseidon steering it. He had sent a ladder down, and I hastily climbed it. One of the shipmates immediately clothed me in a blue silk robe. "Poseidon, why are you here?" I asked.

"I have come to set you free." He said. I almost laughed.

"That's not funny." I accused, "You know I'm banished here for eternity."

"Not anymore," He said, "Percy sent special orders for you to be set free."

I blushed at the mention of Percy. "Why would you listen to him?"

He then proceeded to take three hours describing an epic battle between the titans and the gods, in which Percy took a leading role. He then told me that Percy denied immortality and instead set me free of my beautiful prison among other things. I couldn't believe it.

"So… It's true? I've been staying on Ogygia for thousands of years, only to be released by the word of a mortal?" I asked. I was now in tears. Percy had wished me free!

Poseidon nodded. I was about to faint. In fact, I'm pretty sure I did just that, because the next thing I knew my world had gone to black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the calm sound of music on instruments I have never heard before. I was in a bed fit for a sea goddess, with blankets as blue as the ocean and the bed looked like the bottom of the ocean, seeing as it was made with sand hardened imperfectly with shells sticking out. There were four posters and there was a gossamer sheer canopy hanging from the top. There weren't any windows, but there was a breathtaking painting of an epic battle between a sea hydra and some hero inside an intricate gold frame. The walls were painted the same color as my sheets, and the floor was made of soft white sand. I got up and opened the door on the far side of the room and was greeted by an onslaught of dazzling sunlight. I was still on the ship, but there were people milling about and chatting and having a grand time. A naiad in the swimming pool waved me foreword. I walked up to her.

"You must be Calypso! We've been waiting for you. Do you like the steel drums?" She asked.

"Steel drums… Yes, I love the steel drums! They are beautiful!" I gushed. The smooth reggae sound seemed to make me forget all of my worries.

"I thought you might. They are my own band. It's so cool to finally meet you!" She said, "Oh, and I'm Marie. We should be reaching New York in a week."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Marie." I said. I lifted up my robe and sat down, letting my feet get wet in the pool.

Marie dove to the bottom of the pool and returned with a piece of seaweed to tie up her blue hair. In fact, it didn't look much like a pool at all up close, more like a mini-coral reef. A man gave me a cute orange drink with a pineapple wedge sticking out. I sipped it.

"Isn't this place great?" Marie asked, "I wish I could stay here forever…" She looked into the sky.

"Can't you? I mean, that pool is your home, right?" I asked.

"Oh contraire, my unimprisoned friend. You see, this pool is not really my home. I live in Cape Cod… not much reef there." She admitted.

"You can just swim off, right?" I asked. My memory was hazy, but I was pretty sure that I had never heard of a place called Cape Cod.

"Have_ you_ ever tried to swim across the entire East Coast of North America? Not as easy as it sounds, my dear!" She said. I didn't point out the fact that I had swam for years without rest, trying to escape my island, before returning.

The song switched, and soon Marie was singing a song about being a mermaid under the sea. "I love this place." I thought aloud.

"Oh, wait until you see the beaches of St. Thomas! They're to _die_ for!" She exclaimed.

"There's something else I'd rather die for…" I said.

"What's that?" Marie asked.

"Oh, just… you know, true love." I admitted.

"Yeah…" Marie trailed off, looking into the distance. "Who's your man?" She asked after a few minutes.

"I… Quite frankly, I don't know if he even loves me anymore. It's just been so long, and he was so intent on leaving…" I stammered.

"Ouch, girl, you got it rough. Unfortunately, though, mine's a mortal." She glanced over at a muscly tan guy with blond hair in white and orange flower shorts talking to some of his friends, making wild hand motions in the shapes of waves.

"Mine, too. Have you heard of Percy Jackson?" I asked.

"Well, duhh! Who hasn't? He _did_ save the free world, you know." She pointed out. "What about him?"

"I love him."

"Shut up! No way, that is so cool! Wait, how do you know him?" She asked, giving my knees a playful nudge.

"He washed up on my island a few… wait, what year is it?" I asked.

"2010." Replied the naiad.

"To thousand and ten. Wow. Time flies. Well, I suppose that means my Percy is sixteen years old now." I said, dreaming of his beautiful face. I sighed in happiness.

Marie smiled. "I just know it's gonna work out between you two." She said. I hoped she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Marie taught me the wonders of "surfing." You see, you ride on a "surf board" out in the ocean on a wave. It sounds simple, but it's such fun! They wouldn't let me off the ship, though, so we had to suffice with the boogie boarding station on the ship.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed as I got off the platform. Marie smiled and walked over to where I was standing. She sat down in the water, which amazingly did not propel her forewords.

"Wait until you see the spa here- now _that's_ amazing." She said. I told her that would be for another day, as the sun was setting on the ocean.

I retired to my room, utterly exhausted. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a familiar voice next to my bed. "Calypso…" She said.

"Iris." I recognized her voice. She was my best friend back at the island. She visited me very often. I got up and embraced her. She hugged me back. I opened my eyes to see that she was casting light on the room.

"I'm so glad you're free. I've waited a long time for this. I have a message for you." She said. She pulled out a golden plate. "I'll let you talk for free just this once." She winked at me and vanished into the wall. The plate glittered and I could soon see a face- but not just any face.

"Percy Jackson." I identified. He smiled. He was sitting in a beautiful strawberry field with the sun rising behind him. I must be very far away if it was just nightfall here.

"Calypso!" He sounded relieved. A pretty blond and a fiery red head, both about Percy's age, were getting into a pretty heated argument. I tried to ignore them.

"You set me free." I said, trying not to cry at the sight of his beautiful face. His sea green eyes. His unruly black locks.

"I couldn't just let you waste away there for eternity." He said, reaching his hand out. I touched the chilly gold surface of the plate and brought my lips to a smile.

"I'm coming to New York, Percy Jackson!" I happily told him.

"I know. My father told me." He said with a sparkle in his eye. I started to cry. "Why the tears?"

"I just can't believe I'm actually getting off Ogygia…" I said between sobs. "I mean, I'm happy, it's just… I never thought I actually would, so everything is so new. I feel like a newborn baby! I don't know anything about this new earth. I love it."

Percy laughed. It was beautiful. "You look tired. You should get to bed. I'll still be here in the morning." I realized that I had yawned involuntarily a few times during the conversation.

"Okay." I said, not wanting to protest. The image of the strawberry field faded and I was left staring at my own golden reflection. I put the plate down and settled into my bed. It didn't take long for sleep to take hold.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week flew by. I found out the glory of owning more than one outfit made of artificial materials and the horror of bathrooms. (Really- what's so wrong with bushes? Well, I guess there aren't any bushes on cruise ships…) So anyway, if there is one thing I learned that week, it was that waiting when you have something to look foreword to is a whole lot harder than it seems! I have to say, though, it's easier than staying on a beautiful island, trying to accept the fact that you're going to be staying there for the rest of eternity.

As we were about an hour from docking, I thought about my Percy. Sure, I had had other loves in the past, but he was different. He was my only love in thousands of years, and he seems… special. My feet were splashed with water, and I looked down to see Marie looking up at me from the pool.

"You're _thiiiinkin'_!" She accused, smiling. I couldn't help but grin myself.

"I just can't believe I'm finally free to see him. It's amazing! It's… It's… I can't explain it. It's just amazing." I gushed.

"I'm happy for you. I hope you get your man." She said.

"I hope so, too." I said.

"So, do you think you'll come visit me once I'm back in Cape Cod?" She asked.

"Of course! I'll have a ship built just for you so you can sail the seven seas whenever you feel like it." I promised. Poseidon had assured me a few days before that my mounds of drachmas were being safely transported to New York. In fact, they were probably already there.

"Thanks! That would be terrific. I'll be sure to dock at the banks of Camp Half-Blood every once in a while." She said, winking.

"I should hope so!" I said. I turned my head to look to where we were headed. I could see sweet land in the distance, and knew we were getting close.

"Don't you need to pack?" Asked Marie.

"Oh, no. I have nothing to pack. I'll go shopping on Mount Olympus." I said. Shopping. Oh, it had been millennia since I had gone shopping…

"Well, then, I guess this is a temporary goodbye. I'll see you soon, I hope!" Marie said.

"Of course! Oh, and your ship…" I closed my eyes and breathed in the salty sea air. I hoped I still knew how to do this. I moved my hands in the wind and chanted the ancient Greek ship-conjuring lines. Within two minutes, there was a beautiful medieval craft next to our cruise ship.

"Oh my! It's amazing! Calypso, how did you…" She stopped speaking to allow her mouth to hang open in shock.

I smiled and laughed. "Just don't crash it, okay? It's made of the scraps of old pirate ships."

"Oh, never! Wow, that's so cool! I can't wait to take it for a whirl with Denny. Thanks so much, Calypso!" She gushed. She called over her 'surfer' boyfriend and showed him. He responded with some strange words, but I think he was happy. (I didn't know 'riotous' was used now a days…)

I simply could not wait any longer, so I kissed Marie on the cheek and dove off. Poseidon sent me a dolphin to carry me to the place I belonged.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I'm just tired and stuff, and I'm uberly excited for the movie, which I am seeing in... -does math- 41 hours! Huzzah! Anyway, please comment! I love comments with a passion! Thanks for reading so far, I'll have another chapter up tomorrow. :) -Lauren**


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully my dolphin was a swift swimmer and I was wading onto the beach in no time. I had no belongings save the blue one-piece swimsuit I had been provided. I didn't think it would be very polite to take the robe aswell. My heart was beating at the speed of sound and adrenaline electrified every corner of my body as I ran towards the largest building I could see. I burst inside and saw an old friend playing cards with Dionysus.

"Chiron!" I exclaimed, running up to him and embracing his humanly half.

"Calypso! It has been too long since we have last met." He said, petting my hair.

"How did you… I thought you were…" I stammered, remembering the age-old news that he had been killed. He then explained me his pact to teach forever, which made sense, seeing as he really had a passion for teaching. "So where's Percy?" I asked.

"Percy is on a short quest to kill the Minotaur again… He should be back by tomorrow. Come, now, let me give you a tour!" He said, putting his hand on my back and leading me outside. He showed me all of the beautiful scenery before showing me where I would be staying. "Hestia was sworn an ever-maiden, but I don't think she'll mind you staying by her hearth."

"Why did you build her a cabin if she doesn't have any children?" I asked.

"It's a respect thing- after Percy demanded that minor gods have their own cabins, it only made sense to give Hestia her own, too." He explained. I wasn't sure exactly what it meant, but I shrugged and continued on. We were eventually back in the big barn where I had come into. "Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"Well, yeah!" I exclaimed, "What's a PSP?" I asked, remembering what a group of children were playing on during the cruise. Chiron laughed and explained, and I spent hours on end learning some new things about the world until the sun started to set. I yawned. "I should probably get to sleep."

"Okay. I'm so glad to see you released!" Chiron said, patting my shoulder. I have him a kiss on the cheek and made my way over to the Hestia cabin in the waning daylight.

I stepped into the cabin (literally- it was like a teeny log cabin!) and was immediately hit with a wall of warmth and comfort. There was one small bed with a quilted blanket, a cute wooden dresser, and a fireplace glowing with flame. By the fire sat an eight-year-old girl. "Hestia." I said.

She turned to me and smiled. "Calypso, it has been far too long. Why, if it were up to me, you would have been off your island a week after your imprisonment." She said.

"No need for flattery, Hestia. I know you had no vote in the matter." I said. She rose and wrapped her arms around me.

"I wish they would have let me visit you… all the gods thought I would help you escape if I went, so they kept me confined to my hearth for all these years." She said.

"I figured you would have visited me if you had the choice." I said.

"So what have you come to Camp Half-Blood for?" She asked, pulling away.

"I have come to seek my true love… that, and I'm afraid I've nowhere else to go." I admitted.

"Well, I'd tell you you're welcome on Mount Olympus, but I don't think that the gods will be too happy seeing a daughter of Atlas around. You might want to keep your distance for a few hundred years." She said, winking. I laughed. "You look like you need your sleep. Good night."

"Thanks. I'll see you soon, then?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course." She promised before disappearing in a shower of sparks. I settled into the ultra-comfy bed that had been made for me, still in my bathing suit, and fell asleep instantly.

**Dear fans, **

**Thanks for reading so far! I'm so excited... 20 hours until I see the movie!!! EEEEEEP!!! (Logan lerman is yummeh...) So yeah don't expect an update until very late tomorrow or early Saturday! Love ya! **

**-Lauren :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"But Calypso," He pleaded, "I have to get back to my wife, Penelope. She misses me. I must return! I have been on Ogygia for seven years, Calypso." He had tears in his eyes. So did I.

"You don't get it!" I shouted, "I'm all alone here. It's so lonely! I see a god once a year, if that. I'm going to go _insane_ here!" My voice was pleading.

"I don't love you, Calypso. You have our sons now, and they will keep you company. I beg of you, release me. I must return to Ithaca." He said, his voice hardening.

"But I…" I stammered, but my voice was clouded by sadness.

"If you love me, Calypso, you'll set me free." He said. He drove a tough bargain.

I sighed, and the ground shook. Hermes emerged from the sand, messenger bag at his side. He walked foreword. "Calypso, you have been given orders to set this man free." He said sadly. He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"No!" I sobbed, "No, no, no! Don't leave me!" I was completely hysterical at this point. "I need you here, don't you see? I don't get human comfort- ever! You'll live forever here. You'll never age. Stay!"

He shook his head and Hermes waved his hand. A wooden raft appeared at the shore. I dove to the ground and clutched his ankle. "I'm begging you, stay! Your wife is probably already re-married. She's long forgotten of you. Please! You are the father of my sons. If you leave, my boys will grow up fatherless." He turned away and started walking. I released his ankle. He didn't look back as he got on his raft.

"Odysseus!" I woke with a scream. I was drenched in sweat and my blankets had been thrown off the bed. My heart was racing and I was breathing heavily. It took a few minutes to convince myself it was only a flashback. It was dark outside, but the fire still glowed with a furious light. It seemed to calm down as I did. Tears started forming in my eyes as I thought about the fate of my sons. I took a flashlight off the dresser and headed over to the bathrooms to take a shower. (Apparently here on the main land you had to _wash_ yourself _every day_.) The hot water running over me gave me time to think.

When all the salt had been washed from my blond waves that reached my hips, I tied it in a knot behind me so that it wouldn't get in the way and walked back to my cabin. I looked in the dresser to see if there were any clothes I could wear. (I have learned that it is customary that people these days cover up in clothes during the day, which seemed somewhat pointless in the hot summer months.) I slipped into a fair of fuzzy red pants and a loose fitting white shirt. I had to admit, it was quite comfortable. I started staring at the fire, which was very calming. The warmth radiated off and made me comfortable, even though it was warm outside anyway. I heard a knock at the door, which, needless to say, surprised me very much.

"Come in." I said, not looking back to see who it was. I heard footsteps approaching me, and a body sat down besides me.

"Hey." He said, "Long time, no see." I smiled as I turned to him.

"Percy Jackson."

**Hey, people, sorry for the shortness of this chapter! :O Well, I guess all my chapters are short... Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that this story is written assuming Annabeth and Percy never became an item... :) Also, people, seriously, comments make me soooo happy! You have no idea! Every time I get a comment, I jump up and do a happy dance. I'm not even kidding. Also, it would be FANTASTIC if you could read my other story! Thanks so much for reading! I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow evening... :) Probably sooner, as I have no school tomorrow. YAY! :D **

**-LAUREN 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**IM SO EXCITED! IM SEEING THE MOVIE IN… -checks clock- FIVE HOURS!!!! –Fan girl scream spaz butt bounce hyperventilation- I'm happy! Also, you'll be seeing a lot of Percy in this story, so I would appreciate it if you could point out if I'm getting too OOC. ^.^ Thank ya much! –Lauren :D (Also, sorry for the general shortness of this chapter :O)**

"Rumor has it you saved the world." I said.

He laughed. "Rumors aren't always lies."

Now it was my turn to turn my lips into a smile. I now dared to glance over to him. The firelight illuminated his face and brought me to see the sea green eyes I had come to know and love. "Do you know why I'm here?" I asked.

"You haven't anywhere else to go, do you?" He asked me.

"You're close." I said as I took his hand in mine. It was blistered and rough, but it felt like a security blanket being closed in around me.

We looked into each others eyes as the minutes ticked by. He grew to know why I had come. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. I remember only thinking one thing: _This is so right._

"This is so wrong." Percy said, troubled. He let go of me and I was hit with a wave of cold, even with the summer air.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was beginning to worry.

"I just… I have to think." He said. He got up and left.

"No…" I whispered after he had gone. I crawled into bed, but I didn't close my eyes until the sun started to greet the world.

By the time I woke up, light was streaming through my windows and dancing on the floor. I looked up and saw a beautiful woman sitting on my dresser, checking her makeup in a compact mirror. She was dressed like she was going to some formal event, sporting a red sparkly floor-length gown. "Aphrodite?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you how horrible you were last night." She said coldly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You didn't _tell_ him! How is he _ever_ going to know if you don't?! I'll let you in on a little secret, Calypso. _Boys are ignorant_. It's true! They don't know the first thing when it comes to love. They don't _take_ hints. You have to tell him outright!" She ranted. I could tell she was speaking from experience, but I didn't question.

"So, what should I do?" I asked. Aphrodite groaned and smacked her head.

"You don't learn, do you? _Tell him outright._ That's the only way he'll get it." She said. "Anyway, I things to see, people to do."

"Umm… don't you mean _Things to do, People to see_?"

"No." And with that, she walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers: **

_**WILL WRITE FOR COMMETNS!**_

**Thanks! -Lauren :)**

I put on a white toga with gold trim that I found in the drawers and headed out of my cabin. What a sight. There were teens and children and satyrs playing around, fencing, and having a grand time. I fought the urge to join them and went straight to the house that I had visited yesterday. I saw Chiron trying to calm down an angry red-faced blond. "Oh, hello, Calypso!" He said upon seeing me. Blondie stormed out.

"Hey, Chiron! Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. She's just having relationship issues." He explained. I wondered why she would confide in her teacher, but quickly forgot the weirdness of it all. After all, culture has changed since I've been imprisoned. "Anyway, I've been meaning to get you. Lunch will be starting in a few minutes. Here, I'll lead you there."

He led me over to the pavilion where the demigods were getting their food and throwing it into the fire. I guess that custom had not changed. I threw a portion of the food that some kind Satyr had given me into the blaze before sitting down with Chiron and Dionysus. Chiron had to leave after a few minutes, though, because one poor child had broken a few bones after falling off a cabin… How that happened, I have no clue.

"So Calypso, I'm really glad you're back." Said Dionysus, staring into my eyes. I smiled.

"I am, too. So, tell me, why are you here?" I asked, "I thought you hated children. How do you hate children?" I had always loved them.

"Hate children?!" He said, an appalled look on his face. "Why, children are my life! I love them! Every one of these little angels…" He looked over to one of the tables and smiled a kind smile. "That's why I came here to teach them. It's just a passion of mine!" He put his hand on mine.

"Well then… Why no wine?" I asked, eying his bubbly drink.

"Oh… Umm… You know what alcohol does to you! I would _never_ set a bad example for the beautiful children here!" He seemed pained.

"Hey, Mr. D, Calypso!" Percy said, walking up to the table.

"Oh, hello, dear Perry… Err, Percy!" Said Dionysus.

"Well, look who finally knows my name!" Percy exclaimed, smiling.

Dionysus laughed nervously. "Of course I know your name, Mr. Jackson!" Dionysus said, smiling.

"Ouch!" Percy said, "What was that for?" Dionysus snuck him a dirty look.

"Maybe you should go eat with your friends." Said Dionysus.

"I'm all done! I was hoping you would help me with my sword technique." Percy said, seizing the opportunity. I giggled.

"Umm… You know what? Maybe some other time. Go play with your little buddies." Said Dionysus. Percy left. Dionysus turned back to me.

"Heh… Sorry about that…" He said. He was a funny color red now. I laughed.

"Still the same old Dionysus, huh?" He hadn't changed a bit… except for the fact that he was a bit thinner, and his eyes shined a little brighter.

"I don't know what you're… Oh, whatever. I haven't changed much, except for the fact that I'm stuck in this place crawling with snot-nosed kids, forbidden from drinking." He smacked his head with his hand.

"Looks like you've finally sobered up!" I said with a sparkle in my eye. He scowled at me from under his long lashes. I giggled. "I was just kidding!" He rolled his eyes.

"I know," He said lightheartedly, "You know, I was on the committee of gods to set you free."

"Right…" I said.

"Four thousand years, huh? Must have been a long time since you…"

"Would you shut up?" I said, but couldn't help but blushing.

He shrugged. "Hey, I tried. See ya later." He punched me on the shoulder playfully and left.

"_So_ not cleaning your plate up…" I mumbled.

"Yes, you are!" He shouted from a few feet away. I rolled my eyes and hurled it at him. It hit him square in the chest and the entire campground burst into cheering. I got up on the table and took a bow.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning long before the sun rose. It was dark as the underworld and I couldn't see an inch in front of my face. I got up and fumbled around the room for my clothes. I found a pair of baggy pants and a tee shirt and put them on, struggling to see. I climbed out the window and could see everything more clearly in the moonlight. I started jogging back to my cabin, holding my pants up. I skirted along the edge of the woods and buildings until I saw a light and froze. A camper was walking around with a flashlight. He probably couldn't sleep. He looked straight at me and I stayed as still as possible, pressed up against the Hermes cabin. He shook his head and continued on. I ran as fast as I could to my cabin. I changed into my pajamas by the light of the fire and crept into bed. "Oops" would be a definite understatement.

The tendrils of sunshine kissing my eyelids woke me up a few hours later. The sun was just rising and there was the sound of teenagers outside. When I left everyone got quiet and dispersed. I guessed flashlight boy had told his friends about last night's sighting. This was not going to be pleasant.

I went to breakfast and decided to sit with Percy. "Hey, Calypso!" He greeted, "About the other night… sorry for just running away like that. I had a lot on my mind."

"That's okay," I said, taking a bite of my bacon. "I get it. I've had my fair share of relationship issues." That got a laugh.

"So I got permission from Chiron to leave campus for awhile this afternoon… You wanna come grab some ice cream?" He asked.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" I said enthusiastically. I thought that mixing ice and cream would be downright disgusting, let alone grabbing it, but it would give me time to clear my mind. I glanced over at Chiron's table. Dionysus was staring at me. He dropped my gaze immediately and I am pretty sure my face became an unnatural color.

"Great!" Percy said, "I'll meet you at your cabin at three."

"Uh-huh." I said, trying to shield my face. He got up and left.

Later that day, the Aphrodite kids convinced me to let them cut my hair and straighten it. I had to admit, once it was to my chin, it looked pretty good. When it was flat, I looked fantastic. After eyeliner and foundation, I looked like a star. The girls "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed for hours while making me into a girl, giggling like crazy. The decked me out in a white sundress and espadrille wedges.

"You look stunning!" One exclaimed.

"Absolutely amazing!" Said another.

"Thanks so much, girls," I said, "You guys are the best!"

They giggled some more and sent me on my way. I went back to my cabin and waited for Percy while reading. Turns out Odysseus's adventures had been made into a book around two thousand years ago! I also discovered the modern writer William Shakespeare who wrote only around four hundred years ago. He really was talented! I threw Romeo and Juliet down when I heard a knock on the door. I ran up to the door and saw Percy in jeans and a tee.

"Wow," He said, "You look great!"

"Thanks!" I said, giving a twirl.

"Come on, let's go! The cab is waiting for us." He took my hand and we walked through the fields to the cab.


	10. Chapter 10

"Umm… Chocolate! No, vanilla! Coffee! Wait, what's coffee?" I rattled off the flavors that looked good. Percy laughed.

"Three scoops it is." Said the smiling fat man at the counter. He handed me my creamed ice. It didn't look all that bad. I tasted it.

"_Oh my god._" I said, "What is this?!" The fat man laughed.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Ogygia!" I proclaimed. He laughed again.

"Okay, you two enjoy." He handed Percy an ice cream. We sat down at a table.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed, shoveling it into my mouth.

"Slow down there!" He said, "You'll get brain freeze!"

"Brain wha-owwwww…." Okay, so I learned brain freeze the hard way. What's with the face? There were no freezing things to eat on my tropical paradise! Percy laughed and wiped ice cream off of my face.

We were in there for an hour. He filled me in on the outside world, and I told him what had happened on Ogygia since he had left. (Trust me- not much!) He was really easy to talk to. When we were done we took a walk in downtown Manhattan- all the buildings there are _huge!_ I loved it. He promised to take me down Broadway one day soon. When we got back to Camp Half-Blood, the crowds were assembling for dinner. Percy and I sat together and talked. Blondie came over after we were done.

"Hey," She said, "Who's this?"

"Oh, hi, Annabeth! This is Calypso." I smiled and waved. She nodded.

"Why weren't you at archery practice today?" She asked, glaring at him.

"I was… umm… Calypso and I went out to go get ice cream." He explained.

"For _three hours_?" She prompted. I wondered how this was any of her business.

"We walked through the streets for awhile. You know, just looking around."

"Uh-huh. Well don't miss again." She warned. Harsh. She got up and walked away.

"I should…" He started

"Yeah, go ahead." I said.

"Thanks." He got up and ran after her.

Dionysus came up and sat next to me.

"You again." I said.

"Hey, don't pretend you're not happy to see me!" He exclaimed, putting his arm around my shoulders. I tried to shake him free, but he held onto me. Pretty soon he had me in a chokehold.

"I give…" I said. He let me go.

"You got a haircut!" He said. He messed up my hair with his hand. I laughed and blew it out of my face.

"The Aphrodite kids are professionals!" I observed my lack of split ends. Until a few hours ago, I didn't know what a split end even was!

Dionysus laughed. Wait… Dionysus laughed? Is that an oxymoron? He was seeming kind of bubbly today, but _smiling_ and _laughing_? Something was wrong. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, confused. He loosened his grip on my hand. Wait… when did he start holding my hand? I heard gossip going on behind us, but I tried to ignore it.

"Nevermind. So were you really campaigning to get me out?" I asked, kind of flattered by his comment yesterday.

"What? Oh, yeah! Totally. Not a day went by that I wasn't begging Olympus for your freedom." He said, proud of his triumph. Somehow I didn't think he was telling the truth, but I decided to humor him.

"Oh, really?" I asked, putting on my best intrigued voice, "Tell me more."

He spent half an hour making up some story about his countless letters to Zeus and how Iris would never let him get a message through. It was quite amusing, really.

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed. Most of the kids had filed out by now.

"You wanna know something?"

"Shoot."

"One of the Olympians isn't happy about you and Peter."

"Percy."

"Whatever."

"Poseidon." I said.

"Not telling!" He teased.

"Athena!" I guessed, "She wants Percy with her daughter!"

Dionysus laughed. "Okay, I'll give you a hint- it's not her. Actually, I think she's happy that you're keeping aquaboy away from Annabeth!"

"Hera!" I accused, "She's upset about the age difference."

"No more hints!" He taunted.

"No fair!"

"I'm a god," He explained, "I don't _have_ to be fair." I poked him in the stomach. He flinched. "No fair! You know I'm ticklish."

"I don't _have_ to be fair," I mimicked, "I'm the daughter of a _titan_." I poked him again. It soon turned into an all-out war and he ended up standing on the table and I was poking him with the back of a fork. Onlookers had started taking pictures, and I would bet a large sum of money that we would make the headline of the Daily Olympus unless Zeus and Hera had gotten in another fight. (The sky was relatively cloud-free, though, so I could only assume that his love life was going well.) I don't think I've ever had that much fun!

**Hey, readers! Lauren here. **

**Just droppin' by to say I love all you guys! I saw the movie on Friday and it was AMAZING!!! It deviated from the plot quite a bit, but in a good way. I like all the things the movie added. I think it's better that it didn't go exactly by the book because that wouldn't have made a very entertaining movie… So yeah! LOGAN LERMAN IS HOT! -cough- Anyway, thanks for reading to this point! I have school off tomorrow so I'll have a chapter up by then. :) Cool- thanks for reading my little drabble! Se ya! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

"Eeww, gross!" I exclaimed, "No way!"

"Come on!" He said, "It's really good!"

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard. Why would I eat pureed peanuts?! That's just nasty on so many levels." I said, utterly grossed out.

"It's good if you put it on bread with jelly! Bam! Peanut butter and jelly sandwich." He tried to persuade me.

"That's just horrifying. Why would I mix _squashed peanuts _and _pulverized fruit_?" But it was too late. He had already shoved it into my mouth. I chewed it…. "Yum!" I swallowed and took another bite. He chuckled.

"I told you so!" He accused. I laughed and accidentally spewed peanut butter… Which just made me snort louder. He started laughing, too. I looked into his sea-green eyes and knew that there was no place I would rather be. "Wait 'till I show you chocolate. Women love that!" He exclaimed.

"Honey, I was there when the Aztecs _invented _chocolate." I said. "Plus I had chocolate ice cream…"

"Oh, right… Well, have you ever tried Coke?"

"Tried what?" I asked.

"Oh man, you're missing out!" He looked into his magic drink cup. "Blue Coke." He instructed. It filled with a fizzy blue liquid.

I picked it up and tried it. "Fantastic!" I commented, "Why is it blue?" Percy smiled.

"Oh, just an ongoing joke between me and my mom."

"Cool." I think I was getting the lingo pretty well.

"Hey, Calypso? I think the time has come that I take you out somewhere nice." He said.

"Oh, really? Where?" I asked.

"You'll find out, don't worry. Meet me by Thalia's tree at 9."

"How did you _ever_ get Dionysus to approve of this?" I asked, amazed that he would let him out with me.

"Umm… Well… You see, about that…"

"Oh Percy Jackson, you're so bad!" I playfully punched him on the shoulder. "I'll totally be there. So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." He winked and left. I saw Mr. D coming towards me, so I made a hasty retreat to the Aphrodite cabin. My new friend Peggy greeted me upon arrival.

"Hey, girl! Whatcha need?" Asked my other friend Chere, coming up and leaning on the doorframe.

"I've got a date tonight at 9," I said, "Make me hot."

Peggy smirked. "If there's one thing I can do, it's hot."

Four antagonizing hours later and it was 8:30. If I was one thing, it was hot. My hair had been curled and done up so that I looked like I was from the fifties, and I was in a plain, tight black dress that fell mid-thigh. My stilettos were also black and made me look much taller. After all the hairspray I used, I was pretty sure I could bust open a door with only my hair.

"Isn't that a fire hazard?" I asked.

"Only because you're so _hot!_" Chere exclaimed.

"Someone call the fire marshal!" Peggy joked.

"Alright, thanks so much, girls! I owe you one." I said.

"Oh, no bother!" Peggy insisted.

"It was fun!" Chere argued on her sister's behalf.

"Thanks, guys. You are awesome!" I have them each a 'high-five' and left. (Who invented that, anyway?!)

The date went swimmingly. He loved how I looked and we went to go see a play on Broadway! It was fantastic. It had a bunch of talking cats running around. I mean really, who doesn't love talking cats? So anyway, as soon as we came back, the shit decided to hit the fan.

"_Sneaking out!_" Dionysus exclaimed, shining a flashlight on us, "I should have known."

"Hey," said Percy, "Look who decided to start caring."

Dionysus looked like he was going to explode. "You are so _beyond_ expelled! Do you hear me, Darcy?! Expelled!"

"_Percy._" He snapped.

"Whatever! I don't care. Go pack your shit." Percy walked off.

"Come on, Mr. D." I said.

"He had it coming." He said, an angry look on his face.

I traced his collarbone with my finger. "Can't you let him slide? Just this once?" I pouted. I hated to stoop down to this level, but it was the only way to clear Percy's name.

"No way. He's pulled stuff like this before. It's time he learned a lesson." He said, still fuming.

"Pleeeeease?" I whispered in his ear, "For me?"

"Not a chance." Percy returned with a duffel bag.

"Fine! If he's leaving, so am I." I said, stamping my foot.

"Calypso, you don't have to…" Percy started.

"No! I won't stand for this!" I exclaimed. I was pretty angry now. "Oh, and give Peggy and Chere back their shoes. They were probably expensive." I took off my shoes and hurled them at Dionysus, who let them fall.

"We should probably…"

"And this dress, too!" I pulled it over my head, and Percy averted his eyes. "Must have cost in the thousands." I threw it at Mr. D aswell.

"Well, look _now_ who can't keep her clothes on!" Dionysus sneered, "I want my pants back."

I stood there for about a minute, flustered, my mouth agape. Ouch. That was low. I was furious now. "You know what? We're leaving! Let's go!" I grabbed Percy's hand and started walking away.

Dionysus sighed. "_Wait…_"

I whipped around. "What!?" I demanded.

"I can let it slide just this _once_. But if it happens again, Percy Jackson, I'm blasting you straight to Hades!" Dionysus exclaimed.

"_Now_ you get my name right…" He grumbled as he marched back to his room. I stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"I want my dress back."

"I thought it was Peggy and Chere's."

"Just _give it._" I was _so_ not in the mood for this.

"I don't think I will." I glared at him. "Fine." He threw it at me and I wiggled into it. It messed up my hair. I spent two hours using up all the hot water to get it undone. I went into my cabin and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Readers-

**Please comment! I haven't really been getting a lot of comments on this story –frownie face- Thanks to all the people who have been commenting! I love you all! **

**-Lauren 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! Sorry for all the grammar issues/historical references that were off to this point! (Epically the chocolate one that was brought to my attention… looks like I missed the mark by around 800 years! XD) So anyway, yeah. I strive for perfection, but I'm no Dante, so don't expect a fabulous ****Inferno**** outta me. Thanks for reading to this point! Love you guys! -Lauren (Oh, and for all the people wondering about my random 3's and parentheses, that's because they were hearts and smiley faces, but the colons and the less than signs weren't getting published… That's embarrassing…)**

I woke up really early the next morning to the sound of birds chirping outside of my window. It was peaceful. I went outside. The sun had not yet risen, but I could still see just fine. I walked over to the beach and sat down. The waves gently lapped at the shore and I could hear seagulls caw. It sort of brought me back home: being all alone. Time to think. Room to breathe. Quiet enough to clear your mind. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn around.

"Hey." Said Dionysus, sitting down beside me.

"Mmmph. Look who's up before 3."

"Come on, Mrs. C!" He said, "Look on the bright side. At least your little friend gets to stay."

"I feel so privileged. Thank you, O powerful Mr. D." I remarked sarcastically.

"Would you just calm down?" He asked, "I'm sorry, okay?"

I tried to get over the fact that Dionysus had actually apologized for something. "Oh… Well…" His lips cut me off. I was surprised, but I accepted them. It was my first kiss in two thousand years, after all! I kissed him again, and then pulled away.

"I love you." He said. I only sighed.

"I thought you might."

"Come on! You're four thousand years old. He's sixteen. Anyone else would find that very, very creepy." I guess he was right. Plus, I guess he had changed a lot: for the better, of course.

"But Percy is… He's so much older than sixteen. Not literally, but he acts like it! I love Percy. A lot." I told him.

Dionysus sighed and lay back on the sand.

I got up and left. The sun had risen, and I sat down at Percy's table. He was already there, eating breakfast.

"Hey! You hungry?" He asked.

"Not really." I replied.

"You okay?"

"I'll get by." I moaned.

"Hey, there's a capture the flag game today… Do you wanna play?" He asked.

"Nah… I'm no good at sword fighting. I could ref, though." I said.

"That would be great! Go talk to Chiron."

"Will do." I walked over to where Chiron was eating. "Hey, Chiron!" I said.

"Hello, Calypso. How are you today?" He asked.

"Fine. What about you?" I replied.

"Oh, I've been better. Fractured hoof, that's all." He complained.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. I hear there's a capture the flag game today… You need a ref?" I asked.

"Calypso, that would be amazing. I don't think I'm in any condition to be running around and corralling kids." He said. I smiled.

"Anything for you, old friend!" I happily exclaimed. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember the rules: no killing or maiming anyone of the other team."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

12:00 eventually rolled around. I spent most of the day until then reviewing the rulebook.

"Okay, everyone!" I shouted, "Your flags have been hidden. Is there anyone new here?" Nobody raised his or her hand. "Alright then! Let the games begin!" Everyone took off into the woods. Woah! What was I supposed to do?? I ran into the woods with them and watched all the fighting. I had to break two fights up, and kick out one girl trying to drown a boy on the other team. These people took their flags too seriously! I was just start to get the hang of it when all of a sudden, I heard a sickening crack and a terrified screech a few yards to the left of me. I turned around to see that Annabeth had fallen off a rock face, along with a very surprised brunette standing over her.

"Annabeth!" The brunette shouted, "I'm sooo sorry! Are you okay?" She made her way around the mini-cliff.

I ran up to her. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"We… we were fighting at the top of that cliff, but then we didn't see where we were going and then she… fell." The brunette explained, the words flying out of her mouth.

"It's okay… umm…" I thought. "Annabeth is hurt!" I screamed as loud as I could, "Game off! Someone get Chiron!"

"I'll go get him." The brunette announced. She ran off into the woods.

"Annabeth, can you hear me?" I asked. A small whimper escaped her lips. "It's going to be okay. Just hang in there. It's okay. Can you tell me what hurts?" Her lips quivered and she clenched her fists. "It's alright. Chiron will be right here." Jus then, I saw a very worried Percy jump out of the brush.

"Annabeth!" he shouted, stricken in panic. She glanced over at him and groaned. "Annabeth, it's okay. I'm here. Just stay with us." Her breathing was shallow. Percy had a horrible expression on his face: fear. Love. Panic. Uncertainty. Pain- all emotions that he had never shown me. I loosened my grip on Annabeth's hand and looked at my Percy. Tears were streaming down his face and he looked into her eyes with such depth I thought I would be knocked down by the sheer force. I was crying, too.

"Just hang in there." I told her. She closed her eyes tightly, her mouth uttering a silent scream. I heard galloping. It was getting closer. I pried Percy off of Annabeth and Chiron bounded up and immediately set to work.

"Isis told me what happened." He said, shoving ambrosia into her mouth. The poor girl struggled to swallow.

Percy held her hand throughout the entire ordeal. He was always telling her that she was okay.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

Chiron rubbed his beard, surveying his work. "I would bet on it." Percy released her hand. "We have to get her back to the infirmary, though. Help her onto my back." We hauled her up and Chiron walked back to camp, handling his load with care. Percy and I were alone.

"You love her." I said blankly.

He dropped my gaze. "Yes."

"Why did you pretend to like me?"

"It's just…" He looked really guilty and remorseful. "You were such a great person to me, and you never let me down. I really respect you, and I am thankful that you saved my life that time. I wanted to thank you. I wanted _us_ to work out. I guess it didn't. I'm sorry, Calypso."

"It's okay. You can't help who you love." I said. I was crying now.

"Don't cry. It's okay." He tried to comfort me.

"You're a wonderful man, Percy Jackson. Annabeth is a lucky girl." I told him. I really did mean it.

"That means a lot. Thanks, Calypso." He pulled me into a hug.

"Let's get back to the infirmary. You probably want to see her." I said.

"Yeah," he replied, "I do."

The walk back was long and, quite frankly, a little bit awkward. But we trudged on. "Percy," I started, "This may sound bad, but I really do want to be friends."

"Me, too." He smiled and took my hand- as a friend.

**Thanks for reading! But wait! It's not over yet! There will be another chapter or two- I wouldn't just leave Calypso hanging. (=**


	13. Epilogue

"I knew you would come to your senses!" He said, holding my waist.

"Oh, shut up! Percy's a great guy." I said playfully.

"Well I'm better." He commented.

"You are not!" I pointed out, "You are arrogant, conniving, and downright mean."

"Yeah…" He said.

"And I love you for it." I kissed him.

"You're the best." He said.

"Even better than Pollux's mom?" I challenged. He thought for a moment.

"I would take you over her any day!" That was enough for me.

"That's good, because as soon as your sentence is up, we're outta here!" I exclaimed.

"We're getting a house in Napa!" He dreamed.

"As if!" I exclaimed, "We're moving to Cape Cod."

"Cape Cod? Why there?" He asked.

"Because I have some old friends there."

"You can visit them any time! In Napa Valley, we can have our own vineyard! Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"No, that's what _you've_ always wanted!" I said, punching him in the shoulder. He laughed.

"We'll vacation in Massachusetts, okay?" He proposed.

"No way! We're vacationing in our Parisian mansion and our private island in the Caribbean! We're _living_ on Cape Cod."

"Vineyard on Cape Cod?" He asked, "I can make it work. If I begged, Zeus would drive out the winter cold."

"We'll be close enough to visit Camp Half-Blood every so often!" I dreamed.

"As if!" He said, "I'm never coming back here! After my fifty years are up, we're _gone,_ babe!"

"Well, then, I'll visit. You stay and tend to your alcohol." I joked.

"With pleasure!" He exclaimed, envisioning the day when he would finally taste his beloved wine again.

"So how much time left on your sentence?" I asked.

"Forty six years, 221 days, 20 hours, 45 minutes." He stated. I laughed.

"So we'll be out of here by then." I said happily.

"Not a moment more!" He exclaimed. "Thank God it was changed to fifty years."

"Yeah, really! I can't wait until then."

"Why wait? I'll have a little cottage built in the strawberry fields just for us."

"Oh, Mr. D, that would be fabulous."

**-THREE HUNDRED YEARS IN THE FUTURE-**

"Bye, Percy! I'll come and visit soon." I wished, giving him a hug.

"Hey, how are the great great great great grandkids?" He asked.

"They are doing just fine. Ashie told me that she wants to be an architect." I told him. Annabeth smiled.

"That's my girl!" She said, beaming with pride. I walked away, waving the whole time. Annabeth and Percy were holding hands and waving with the other hand. I smiled and wondered how they found each other in all three of their lives. Luke was standing next to them, holding Annabeth's baby who had died before birth. They were surrounded by their other children and grandchildren who had died in various states of age, ranging from unborn to above 100.

"Come _on,_ Calypso!" Dionysus complained, "We're going to miss the ferry!"

"See you guys later!" I said. Pretty soon we were out of the underworld and on our beautiful Cape Cod vineyard. The sun was just setting.

"This is astonishing." I swooned.

"You always say that," Dionysus says, "And you are always the finishing touch that makes it perfect." I smiled.

"I love you." I said. He kissed me.

"I love you, too."

"We should go to Paris."

"We should."

"Who will watch the kids?"

"Marie, like always."

"Awesome."

"We'll leave today."

"We'll leave tomorrow."

"Oh?" He asked, "Why is that?"

"_Because,_" I replied, "You're _busy_ today."

"I am, am I?" He lifted an eyebrow. Before I knew it, I had been swept off my feet and was being carried towards the grape vines.

**THE END! **

**I hope you enjoyed my fluffy ending! I really loved writing this story. (My first romance!) Please tell me what you liked/didn't like! =) **

**Have an awesome day! **

**-Lauren**


End file.
